fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Lairs
Fusion lairs are the main hideout for boss Fusion. These areas are etiher in an infected zone or outside an infected zone. There are two types of Fusion liar: a dark wilderness enviorment or a warehouse enviorment. Fusion lairs Tech Square (The Future) *Fusion Buttercup's Lair Sector V (The Future) *Fusion Numbuh Two's Lair Genius Grove (The Future) *Fusion Eddy's Lair Peach Creek Estates (The Future) *Fusion Eduardo's Lair Null Void *Fusion Finn's Containment Area Providence HQ *Fusion Rex' Containment Area *Fusion Ben's Containment Area Sector V *Fusion Numbuh Two's Lair Pokey Oaks North *Fusion Blossom's Lair *Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair *Fusion Bubbles' Secret Lair *Fusion Wilt's Lair *Fusion Eddy's Lair *Fusion Chowder's Lair Peach Creek Commons *Fusion Puckerberry Overlord's Secret Lair *Fusion Chowder's Secret Lair *Fusion Kimchi's Secret Lair *Fusion Princess' Secret Lair Candy Cove *Fusion Numbuh Five's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Two's Secret Lair Peach Creek Estates *Fusion Eduardo's Lair *Fusion Frankie's Secret Lair *Fusion Edd's Lair *Fusion Blossom's Secret Lair Goat's Junk Yard *Fusion Coop's Lair *Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair Foster's Home *Fusion Big Cheese's Lair *Kevin's lair *Fusion Numbuh Five's Secret Lair *Fusion Bloo's Secret Lair Genius Grove *Fusion Echo Echo and Fusion AmpFibian's Lair *Fusion Dexter and Fusion Computress' Secret Lair *Fusion Dee Dee's Lair *Fusion Mega Echo Echo's Secret Lair Eternal Vistas *Fusion Eddy's Secret Lair Eternal Meadows *Fusion Billy's Lair *Fusion Him's Secret Lair Nuclear Plant *Professor Plutonium's Lair *Professor Plutonium's Secret Lair *Fusion Fuzzy Lumpkins' Secret Lair *Fusion Johnny Test's Lair Habitat Homes *Fusion Him's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Three's Secret Lair *Fusion Father's Secret Lair *Fusion Hominid's Lair City Point *Fusion Bloo's Lair *Fusion Billy's Secret Lair *Fusion Ace's Epic Lair Marquee Row *Fusion Buttercup's Lair *Fusion Buttercup's Epic Lair Townsville Park *Fusion Max Lair *Fusion Vilgax's Secret Lair Orchid Bay *Fusion Eduardo's Secret Lair *Fusion Finn's Lair *Fusion Gunter's Lair Bravo Beach *Fusion Bubble's Lair *Fusion Mandy's Secret Lair *Fusion Mojo Jojo's Lair Morbucks Towers *Fusion Mandark's Lair Mojo's Volcano *Albedo's Lair Galaxy Gardens *Fusion Dexter and Fusion Computress' Lair *Fusion Edd's Secret Lair Tech Square *Fusion Max' Secret Lair *Fusion Dee Dee's Secret Lair Steam Alley *Fusion Numbuh One's Secret Lair *Fusion Hoss Delgado's Secret Lair Offworld Plaza *Fusion Gwen and Fusion Ben's Lair *Mandark, Mojo Jojo and Vilgax' Lair *Fusion Ben's Secret Lair Leakey Lake *Fusion The Scotsman's Lair *Fusion The Scotsman's Secret Lair *Fusion Flapjack's Lair Mount Blackhead *Fusion Bubbles' Lair Chrystalline Caverns *Fusion Numbuh One's Lair *Fusion Grim's Secret Lair Lower Catacombs *Vilgax and Fusion Juniper Lee's Secret Lair Area 51.5 *Fusion Vilgax' Lair *Fusion Stickybeard's Secret Lair *Fusion Gwen's Secret Lair The Ruins *Fusion Grim's Lair *Fusion Hex' Secret Lair Twisted Forest *Fusion Zak Saturday's Lair *Fusion Mac's Secret Lair Really Twisted Forest *Fusion Coco's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Four's Secret Lair *Fusion Ed's Lair *Fusion Mandy's Lair *Fusion Toiletnator's Secret Lair Forgotten Falls *Fusion Mac's Lair Monkey Mountain *Fusion Mojo Jojo's Secret Lair *Fusion Juniper Lee's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Three's Lair *Fusion Coco's Secret Lair Dinosaur Pass *Fusion Numbuh Four's Lair *Fusion Hex' Lair Firepits *Fusion Courage's Secret Lair *Fusion Ed's Secret Lair Huntor's Crest *Fusion Samurai Jack's Secret Lair Dark Glade *Fusion Courage's Lair *Fusion Samurai Jack's Lair *Fusion Demongo's Lair *Fusion May Kanker, Fusion Marie Kanker and Fusion Lee Kanker's Secret Lair Hero's Hollow *Fusion Cheese's Lair Green Maw *Fusion Coop's Secret Lair *Fusion Kevin 11's Secret Lair *Fusion Tetrax' Lair *Fusion Ed, Fusion Edd and Fusion Eddy's Secret Lair The Precipipe *Fusion Mr. Herriman's Secret Lair Fuse's Lair *No Fusion or Boss Lair *Fusion Demongo's Secret Lair *Lord Fuse's Lair